


God help us everyone

by benjycompson



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, and a happy new year, best go at fluff so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjycompson/pseuds/benjycompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tablet sketch. Jamie has his daughters over for the 2006 festive season. Malcolm sticks around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God help us everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarlowe/gifts), [theohgodblog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theohgodblog/gifts).



> Happy 2014, everyone.

This is especially for jackmarlowe and theohgodblog who have won me over with their fantastic headcanon for Jamie’s daughters. Hope you enjoy this. Martha’s the wee one (6-ish) and Jen’s the eldest (9-ish), you can read about them here and here. The scene’s set at some point during the 2006 festive season.

First time messing around with colouring, with mixed success. If anyone wants to play Sherlock and write a drabble or something using the clues I’ve left, that’d be fantastic. Martha’s trendy trainers come courtesy of a pair of shoes I used to have as a kid. I’ve always had great taste.

 

 


End file.
